Sacrifice
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: A sacrifice is supposed to be a hard choice, right? BOF II. Rated just in case.


**Hey everyone! I haven't posted anything for Breath of Fire in ages, but I was going through my files and realized I never posted this! My brother actually wrote this, and I didn't really check for grammar/spelling issues, so hopefully it's not too bad...**

**A funny yet sick take on the "Sacrifice" bit in BOF II.**

* * *

"Oh Destined Child . . . ." intoned the Dragon Elder in Drogan, standing in a dilapidated structure in the dragon home village. "In order to summon the most powerful dragon power, Affni, you must sacrifice one of your party members. If you wish to talk it . . . ."

"Jean." said Ryu with finality.

"Uh, are you sure?" the Dragon Elder said looking at the other dragons confused. "You do realize that whoever you choose will die and will be unable to accompany you to defeat Deatheven."

"Yeah. Uh Huh. I choose Jean." Ryu said waving them off.

"Hmm…" said the Dragon Elder, "perhaps we should go and meet this Jean . . . ."

* * *

The door to Jean's room opened and the dragon elder and his friends entered. They stood there shocked for a second. "It's a frog!" one of them said, surprised.

"Bonjour!" Jean said in his sing-songy voice. "S'il vous plait my name is Ekaru Hoppe de pe Jean, Merci Beaucoup for bringing some light into the room!"

"Ugh, he's French!" said one of the dragons annoyed.

The Dragon Elder was confused however, "None of the other members of the Creeping Clan are French,"

"I am so happy to be traveling with my friends, even if it is underground. I just hope that my lovely sister Petapt is okay. She is so fragile!"

"Oh, my Dagon god, this guy is annoying." said one of the dragons.

"Yes." the Dragon Elder agreed, "I see why the destined child wished to sacrifice him. We must say two must be sacrificed then to get the result for which we hope."

* * *

The dragons returned to Ryu and informed him that Jean was 'Not powerful enough'. "You must sacrifice another member of your team. I know it will be difficult . . ."

"Spar." Ryu said immediately.

"Uh, are you sure? He'll die."

"I'm sure." Ryu said "He's a plant. We can just grow a new one. Besides, you don't know how useless he is . . ."

* * *

Spar had just let himself out of the cage where the possessed carnival owner had been holding him. Despite Bleu's comment that she liked his guts Ryu felt nothing but contempt for someone who has the ability to rescue himself but refused to do so. Spar was telling them about the demon in Gate and walked over to a plant in the corner of the room. He says that the tree gave him the information.

Bo leaned over to Ryu, "He does know that the tree is plastic, right?"

Ryu shook his head, "I'm not sure he does…"

"I don't think he'll be enough either." the Dragon Elder quickly said.

Ryu sighed "Than take Sten as well,"

The Dragon Elder was getting annoyed. "There are more annoying party members you want to get rid of?!"

Ryu nodded "Yeah I'm so sick of his lame jokes and attempts to kiss girls."

"If that's not enough power I vote you take Nina." continued Ryu. "She over-exaggerates her importance, wears an ugly blue dress, and I think she might have a crush on me!"

The Dragon Elder was baffled by his reaction; was this really the attitude of the destined child?

"Then there's Bo," said Ryu, continuing his complaint list.

* * *

Bo and Ryu entered the dark cave hiding from the rain. Bo had just stolen candlesticks which had gotten them chased from the only town that he could call home. He glared angrily at the dog wondering why he insisted on being such a pain.

"Hey," Bo said suddenly "I think I saw something moving back there,"

Ryu was uninterested but Bo quickly followed the squirming pink thing deeper into the cave. "Hey c'mon Ryu!" called Bo and Ryu followed him into the darkness knowing he would have to keep the young thief from getting into too much trouble.

* * *

"I just wanted to get out of the rain, but nooooooo, we had to follow the quiggly thing right into the claws of a giant demon!" Ryu complained to the Elder. "If we hadn't followed that thing we never would have been on this adventure and party members wouldn't have to be sacrificed, so yeah it should be Bo."

"Then again Katt was the one who invited both Jean and Sten to join the party so she's responsible for that fiasco, and of course the 'dramatic' love triangle crap involving Tony the Tiger Tiga. Don't you know? His resistance is Grrrrrreat!" Ryu slammed a fist down on the table "Bleu isn't much better; she's always reminiscing about the old days, even worse than the Dragon Statue".

* * *

Ryu looked around the woods and grasslands that lead towards their next destination. Suddenly Bleu slithered up next to him, her snake like body sliding across the ground. "Oh! I recognize this land, Wyndia is right over that hill! The last time I was here the princess left on a journey with us, horrible little creature. She kept thinking she cured this one guy in Gust. Have I ever told you about Gust? It was a city that was slowly going crazy due to the pollen from a mutated flower. You know what else was mutated in those days? Soldiers. They could turn into monsters like Squids, Toads, and Slime creatures."

Suddenly a small sludge creature hopped out and Ryu slashed it. It turned white and vanished like the monsters tended to do.

"Oh!" said Bleu "That creature has a very interesting origin. In the old days Slimes without eyes were prevalent. There were also creatures called Blurps with long eye stalks. Apparently the two bred over the last thousand years and now we have Sludges! Isn't that interesting?"

"Yeah, I guess . . . ." Ryu started to respond.

"Also in those days we traveled around in a big fish . . . "

* * *

"So yeah," finished Ryu, "just sacrifice them all if it will make the dragon more powerful."

"Except for your last friend, you didn't mention him" said the Dragon Elder.

Ryu was confused. "I missed one? Well let's see there's the dog, the bird, the cat, the frog, the monkey, the snake/lady thingamajig, and the flower…who am I missing?"

"The big guy?" one of the dragon's suggested helpfully.

"Oh right Rand!" said Ryu, "I always forget about him so go ahead and sacrifice him to."

* * *

**Yes...my brother and I are bad, I know. **

**Also, I do always forget Rand for some reason. I list everyone and then pause, confused, before I remembered him.**

**Anyway, hope it was fun for a quick read!**


End file.
